


Bees

by Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, and it's about bees, bees are great, i had to change some of the wording because i couldn't just leave it like that, it's been a whole year there's no way i would leave it without tweaking it a little bit, this is also about a year old, why have i only written homestuck fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf/pseuds/Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody could possibly hate bees more than you do, and absolutely nothing could possibly change your mind. (Except for the promise of ice cream. Maybe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees

Bees.

You really fucking hate bees.

“Oh, come on.” Arms wrap around your waist from behind and a chin comes to rest on your shoulder.

Your matesprit is a prick. A self-centered, bipolar, bee-loving prick.

And did you mention you hate bees? Because you do.

“I’ll get stung,” You respond, sulking. “And then I’ll puff up like a balloon and you’ll have to roll me around like a ball or something.”

“Nope. Theethe beeth are dothile.”

You groan and lean your head back against his shoulder. Damn him and his lisp. And his bees. Especially the bees.

“If I go with you will you stop bugging me?”

“I’ll even buy you ith cream after.”

You think it over, even though it’s really not something you have to think about. You’ve always had the biggest sweet tooth.

“Fine. But it better be two scoops of double chocolate chip.” You take a shaky breath and you can tell he’s trying not to laugh at you.

After you send him a daggered glare, he straightens out and slips his hand into yours, squeezing it gently.

You can’t believe you’re doing this.

You really can’t believe you’re doing this.

\----------

You can’t believe you did that. You touched a bee. An actual, living bee. And you got your ice cream. But you touched a bee.

Your matesprit ruffles your hair, because he knows you hate it when he does that, and kisses your temple.

“That wath hilariouth. The look on your fathe wath abtholutely pritheleth..” You glare at him again, making a move to steal his ice cream. He evades you and laughs. “I got pictureth and I gave you ith cream. It'th a win-win.”

“Shut up and stop smirking, you insufferable bag of dicks.” You say, scowling and making a valiant attempt to prevent the flush from spreading form the tips of your ears. You fail miserably, but no one can fault you for trying.

“It'th worth the bluth on your fathe.” He entertwines your fingers and you kiss his cheek.

“I hate you.”

“Thure you do.” He chuckles and you can’t help but smile. Just a little.

You still really fucking hate bees.

Maybe just a little less.


End file.
